


Eight Thousand Eight Hundred Fourteen

by TrisPrior



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, I hope I got that right because I never really watched Last Game, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy new year everyone, post last game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPrior/pseuds/TrisPrior
Summary: Aomine Daiki lived his life in numbers.He was exactly 18 years and 4 months old.There were exactly 62 days before his High School graduation.There was exactly 1 hour, 14 minutes, and 26 seconds left before the New Year.And there were exactly 8,814 kilometers between Tokyo and Los Angeles.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Eight Thousand Eight Hundred Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020 everyone, may this year be a good one for you. <3

**Eight Thousand Eight Hundred Fourteen**

Aomine Daiki lived his life in numbers.

He was exactly 18 years and 4 months old.

There were exactly 62 days before his High School graduation.

There was exactly 1 hour, 14 minutes, and 26 seconds left before the New Year.

And there were exactly 8,814 kilometers between Tokyo and Los Angeles.

Sighing the blue-haired teen leaned back in his chair, staring at the computer screen where he was aimlessly browsing the web. He had already checked up on his social media and gone through all the “Happy New Year” posts on his timelines. Now he was just reading articles about all the latest news in Basketball, many of them in English, for which he had to stop every couple of seconds to google translate a word on his phone.

A show was quietly playing on his TV in the background without Aomine paying much attention to it. He just put it on to break the silence. His parents had already gone out for the night, leaving him in a house that was too quiet for his liking.

Some time later, his gaze once again flickered to the clock at the bottom of his screen.

11:24 PM

About six more minutes…

He could wait that long.

To his delight it was only 11:27 when the chime of his Skype announced an incoming call. A smile immediately spread on his thus far expressionless face, and he quickly tried to hide it as he clicked on the ‘accept call’ button.

“Jeez, didn’t think I’d get to see you again this year.”

He snickered when he saw the redhead’s clearly sleepy complexion. His hair stood up in all kinds of directions and he looked like he was still wearing his favorite pajama shirt.

“It’s frickin’ 6.30 in the morning, aho. I just woke up. You’re lucky I’m doing this to myself on vacation.”

Aomine laughed. Just how strange was it that, even though there was a mere 7 hour time difference between them, it was about to be the next year for him, but Kagami would have to wait another 17 and a half hours. What a weird world.

“Ugh…So, how was your day?”

The blue-haired teen shrugged.

“Ya know, the usual…played some basketball with Tetsu and Kise.”

“Oh? Did you kick their asses?”

“What do you think?”

“Well, I don’t know…”

“Huh?!”

“Just kidding, just kidding.”

The redhead’s laughter echoed through Aomine’s room, and he smiled at the sound of it. He hadn’t realized until the other had left how much he was going to miss hearing that laugh. Since Kagami had transferred back to the US for his last year of High School, a total of 286 days had passed.

About 6,864 hours since he had last seen him in person.

“Hold on, I gotta go get some breakfast.”

The blue-haired teen idly kept browsing the web, on his phone this time, keeping the Skype conversation open on his computer screen so he would see the redhead return. They didn’t talk much as Kagami scarfed down what appeared to be four slices of toast with peanut butter, a big glass of OJ, and scrambled eggs on the side.

“How the hell can you eat all that this early in the morning?”

Touou’s Ace looked slightly disgusted when Kagami downed the last of his OJ not ten minutes after he had come back with his food.

“I’m a big boy. I need the nutrition,” he grinned. “Anyways, how’s your English coming along?”

“It’s…fine.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll learn plenty before College starts.”

Aomine nodded absentmindedly. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to having to go to school during the break between High School graduation and the start of College, but he knew that being at least semi-proficient in English would go a long way in helping him in his academics as well as in athletics.

How the hell would he be able to play on a team full of Americans if he didn’t know any English?

“Oh- looks like it’s almost midnight for you, no?”

Aomine blinked, confused. Time passed so fast whenever was around Kagami (whether the other was physically present or just virtually on his screen). He hadn’t noticed there were just two more minutes to midnight.

“Any resolutions?”

The blue-haired teen grinned.

“Only to keep kicking your ass at basketball.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say to your future teammate. Either way, I’ll eventually kick your ass.”

“Keep dreaming, Bakagami.”

3, 2, 1…

“Happy New Year, Aomine.”

He smiled.

“Happy New Year, Kagami.”

Another day was over.

Now there were only 68 more days before he got to see this idiot again.


End file.
